


stick around

by catsarelife24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Religious Content, Swearing, literally not edited at all, markhyuck, mentions yeri from red velvet for one second, non beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsarelife24/pseuds/catsarelife24
Summary: donghyuck decides to come out





	stick around

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first nct fic that I've written and I plan to write more in the future!!! there might be mistakes because this is unedited oops

“Have you found a nice girl yet?”

“Talked to any cute girls lately?”

“Haven’t you got a girlfriend yet?”

 

Donghyuck had heard it all and frankly, he was sick of it. For about six years of his seventeen years of existence he had been getting the same questions from family members, friends, and even the little old ladies at the church that his mother forced him to go to. It seemed Donghyuck had spent his entire life searching for “the one”. Or more like everyone else was waiting for him to find “the one”. And this person was always female, which Donghyuck thought was especially ironic considering he had zero interest in women, asides from being friends with them. He had always known that he liked boys, he always had a certain connection to them that he just lacked with girls. It wasn’t until the tender age of twelve years old that he finally began to understand what he was. Even after knowing for so many years, he hadn’t dared to tell his parents. They were very  _ very  _ Christian, and although never hateful, Donghyuck was still absolutely terrified that they would never accept him if he came out. Hell, even just a few of his friends knew that he was gay.

So, it was like this most of the time. Family get togethers had to be the worst though. His grandmother and aunts constantly pestered him, showing pictures of friends’ daughters, desperately trying to set him up. He always politely declined, insisting that he should find a girl on his own, since it was what men should do. He always spewed bullshit like that, knowing that they would find him  _ admirable  _ for being such a “man”. Yeah, whatever the fuck being a “man” meant. He just did whatever he could to get them off his back.

But it’s not like Donghyuck had never tried to date girls. He had dated his now best friend, Yeri, for a few months during their freshman year until he tried to make a move while they were at the movie theater, since he thought this was what he was supposed to do, and she ended up blurting out “I’m gay” a little too loudly for a movie theater. He came out to her there at the same time. They spent a lot of time later laughing about it, joking that their lives were a little too much like a gay teen drama for their liking. 

His life kind of changed during junior year. That was when he met a specific Mark Lee, who he promptly completely fell in love with. Mark was the second person Donghyuck came out to. It was after a lame school dance; Donghyuck’s friend, Jaemin had snuck alcohol into the dance, and poor Hyuck drank a little too much. He blamed his low alcohol tolerance when he confessed to Mark that he was super gay and also super in love with him. And by some miracle through Donghyuck’s uncontrollable crying, Mark hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear his own confession. After waking up at Jaemin’s house with an incredible headache, but with all memories of last night, he panicked. He panicked until Mark calmed him down, assuring him that his own confession wasn’t influence by alcohol. Jaemin caught them both on his bed, Mark holding Donghyuck, while playing with his hair. He promised that he wouldn’t tell anyone, confessing that he was hoping they’d get together. Apparently Donghyuck pining was noticed not only by Jaemin, but also Jeno. But Jaemin assured that they were both completely fine their relationship. 

And now it was the spring semester of his senior year of high school. And it was a Sunday. The alarm on his phone rang at 9 AM and he immediately smacked it, almost knocking the phone off his bedside table. 

“Fuck oooooff.” he murmured, snuggling back into his blanket cocoon. It didn’t last long, a soft knock on his door waking him back up.

“Donghyuck, we’re leaving in thirty minutes, please don’t make us late,” his mom said through the open crack of his door. “And don’t forget, your father’s singing a solo today.”

“Okay, Mom.” He answered, rubbing his eyes and leaving his warm bed. He looked down at it sadly, wishing he could stay in it all day, wishing Mark was there to share the bed with. They had been together for over a year now, and his parents still had no idea. He came over  _ a lot.  _ But like most people, they thought they were just best friends. But Donghyuck always made sure to lock his bedroom door when they snuggled or occasionally made out on his bed, which were both things that Donghyuck very much liked to do with Mark.

He stumbled into his bathroom and almost screamed when he looked in the mirror. His brown hair was disheveled and the bags under his eyes made him look like an actual zombie. 

“Oh my god, ew.” He said out loud, trying to tame his hair. 

After doing all that he could to make himself look presentable, he met his parents downstairs at exactly 9:30. 

“Hey, ready to go?” His dad asked, grabbing the keys off the kitchen counter. He was wearing khakis and a polo shirt, his signature dad church outfit. 

“Always am.” Donghyuck answered.

The car ride was mostly quiet except for the soft humming and singing coming from his dad. He tried several times to get Donghyuck to join the church choir, but he just couldn’t do it. He knew he had an exceptional voice, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up in front of everybody and sing about a god that he didn’t believe in.

When they arrived, he narrowly escaped all the old ladies, and there were  _ a lot  _ of them. For some reason they all just loved to pinch his cheeks, and of course he let them. He couldn’t be rude to little old ladies in church, for christ’s sake. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Mark.

“Jesus, I thought I was gonna drown in a sea of homophobic old white women.” Donghyuck exclaimed.

Mark hung an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder, “Ah, don’t worry Hyuck, I’ll protect you.”

Donghyuck playfully scowled, “You know damn well that you’re just as scared of them as I am.”

“You got me there.” He laughed, pulling Donghyuck closer. It was nice being close in public. Everyone just sees them as best friends, so no one suspects anything more than just friendly skinship.

“Okay, sit down, we actually have to pay attention today. My dad’s singing a solo.” He pointed to their usual seats. 

“Ooooo is it another song about the holy spirit filling him up?” Mark asked, a suggestive smile on his face.

“Oh my god, just sit down and shut up.” Donghyuck said, trying to look stern but ended up giggling along with Mark.

The service was about as boring as usual. The pastor delivered his sermon, the choir sang, his father sang his solo, they ate and drank Jesus’s body. All peachy keen.

“Hey Mom, do you mind if I get lunch with Mark?” Donghyuck asked while some people filed out of the church and others stayed and chatted. His mom cocked her head and squinted her eyes, thinking. “I swear we won’t be out long.” He swore, practically begging.

“Okay, but be back by four, I’m making a pot roast and I don’t want you out all day.”

“Will do, thanks Mom!” He said, quickly running off to find Mark, who he lost while speaking to his mom. He had something important to discuss with him.

He finally found Mark outside, who had already untucked his shirt and unbuttoned the three buttons at the top of his shirt. “Hey, we’re going to Pete’s for lunch and you’re driving.”

Mark grinned, “Oh are we?”

Donghyuck had realized very early into their relationship that his love for Mark was completely mutual. He was so thankful he had someone to deal with his stupid ass, and he never questioned him. There were times where it would be 3 AM and Mark would be awoken by a phone call from Donghyuck, who called just because he couldn’t sleep. If he was ever annoyed by it, he never showed it. 

They ordered pancakes at the diner, both agreeing that living on soley pancakes and a few other breakfast foods would be a pretty damn good life.

“Listen,” Donghyuck said with a serious tone, clutching his cup of coffee, “I need to tell you something.”

Mark gave him a weird look before smiling, “You’re actually a big hetero and you’re breaking up with me?”

“Jesus, absolutely not.” Donghyuck laughed, setting his coffee down to take a big bite of pancake. “I just…” he hesitated before continuing. Mark could sense the worry in his words, so he took his hand and gently intertwined their fingers.

“Donghyuckie, what is it?”

“I want to come out to my parents.” He said quietly.

“Holy shit, seriously?”

“Yep,” he smiled sheepishly. “I was gonna tell them today.”

Mark’s eyes widened. “Does this mean you’re gonna tell them about me?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “No, don’t worry Mark. I won’t mention anything about you.” He knew that Mark’s parents didn’t know about him being gay and he knew that Mark was terrified to tell them. He definitely was going to make sure he didn’t out Mark along with him.

“I- well this is kind of huge.”

“I know. I’m just sick of hiding, ya know?” Donghyuck said, cutting a sausage link into tiny pieces. And it was true, he was so sick of hiding, but he had no idea what was going to happen when he told them. Would they throw him out? Disown him? He was terrified, but he knew if he didn't’ come out, it would eat away at him. He just wanted to finally be himself and not have to fake such a huge part of his life. He’s their son. They’re supposed to accept him no matter what, right?

“I’m not going to make you go with me and risk you feeling uncomfortable, but I’d like it if you would at least wait outside. In case shit hits the fan.”

“Of course.” Mark answered, rubbing soothing circles into Donghyuck’s hand.

Donghyuck sighed. “Why does this feel like the last supper?”

“Jesus, Hyuck. You’re gonna be fine.” Mark said, his expression looked reassuring, making Donghyuck relax the tiniest bit. Maybe it would all be okay. Maybe they would accept him.

“Ugh, I can’t eat this. I feel like I’m gonna throw up.” Donghyuck said, pushing his half eaten plate of pancakes away from him.

“Okay, well just don’t throw up while talking to your parents.”Mark responded, and then slid Hyuck’s plate over in front of him and began eating his pancakes.

Donghyuck shook his head. “I thought you were just as nervous as I am!”

“Yeah, I am. But I’m also hungry.” He said, stuffing his face.

On the way back to his house, Mark played “Born This Way” by Lady Gaga on repeat. He had his own silly ways of showing his support and Donghyuck truly appreciated it. When they arrived, before Donghyuck could fully get out of the car, he felt a hand tug him back.

“Donghyuckie, please. You know I love you and I’ll always be here.” Mark said, his hand gently rubbing the other’s thigh. “And remember that no matter what your parents say, they love you too.” He pulled Donghyuck into a hug.

“Thank you.” Donghyuck said, tears already forming in his eyes.

“Shit, don’t start crying already. At least wait until they throw your gay ass on the street.”

“Bitch.” Donghyuck wiped his eyes with his sleeve and met Mark’s gaze, a smile creeping on his face. Mark leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Donghyuck’s. He then left soft kisses all over his face, wiping his tears along the way.

When Donghyuck entered his house he was immediately greeted by his mom, who was in the kitchen, probably starting the roast for dinner. His dad was also in the kitchen, undoubtedly getting bossed around to do this and that.

“Ah Hyuck, you’re back just in time. We need something to chop the vegetables.” His mom said, a large smile on her face, her laugh lines prominent.

“Okay, but I need to talk to you guys about something first.” He said.

“What is it?” his dad asked, washing off a head of lettuce.

“I just- I need to tell you guys something.” He could feel himself getting choked up already.

“Well say it honey, these vegetables aren’t going to chop themselves.” His mom joked.

Donghyuck swallowed hard, his throat dry. “I- um. I just.”

“Hyuck, what’s wrong?” His dad asked, obviously becoming concerned.

“I’m gay.” He said.

“I like guys.” Donghyuck said, and then began to cry, hot tears quickly streaming down his face. He told himself that he wouldn’t cry, but here he was, crying like a baby.

“Honey…” Her mother walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Donghyuck sniffled, “Sorry? For what?”

“We pushed you all this time. Girlfriends, church. I wish we would’ve known.”

“Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t kick me out.” Donghyuck said, crying even harder.

“Damn, Hyuck. Where would you get that idea?” His dad asked, bringing him into a hug.

“I just- I just t-though with you guys being Christian and all…” He hiccuped, unable to finish his sentence.

“Just because we believe in God and Jesus, it doesn’t mean that we’re going to stop loving you. You were created by God, and if you’re gay, that’s the way he wanted you to be.” He said. His mother nodded along.

“So you guys don’t hate me?”

“Donghyuck, of course not.” He said, shaking his head.

After hugging and Donghyuck finally settling down, her mom finally asked the important question. “So are you gonna chop these vegetables or not?”

He laughed, wiping away the last of his tears. “Yeah, gimme a sec.” He pulled out his phone, sending Mark a text message.

 

Donghyuck: It’s okay. It’s all going to be alright.

Mark: I knew it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya'll enjoyed. leave me a kudos or comment


End file.
